His Girlfriend, Reaper
by Complete-Ignorance
Summary: When Grell shows up at Ciel's house with a new apprentice, he finally wants his free day with Sebastian. In return, Grell asks Ciel to spend the day with his apprentice, Juliette, and actually starts to grow on her. What will happen with Elizabeth? Will Ciel fall in love with a reaper? [Ciel/OC] [Possible Grell/Sebastian]
1. The Meeting

"Wakey wakey!" I hear as I feel an earthquake (or what seems like one) shaking my bed.

I sit up and rub my eyes. "Greeeelllll!" I whine, looking up at a blob of red and reach for my glasses on the bedside table, putting them on and checking the time.  
"It's seven in the morning! Why on earth would you wake me up this early!?" I shout. I wasn't much of a 'morning person'.  
"Get ready!" He screeched. "We're going somewhere."  
I was too tired to object, so I grabbed a pair of clothes and went in the bathroom. I put on my clothes and took off my glasses replacing them with contacts. "Lets go." I mumble sleepily.  
He drags me by my arm out and seems pretty excited. I haven't seen him this happy since I became his apprentice. We finally made it to a giant mansion.  
"Where are we?" I ask. Again, no answer, he just walked right in.  
"Bassssyyyy!" He sang. It seemed empty, until a tall, handsome butler appeared in front of us.  
"Hello Grell." He smiled, but it looked forced. "And why do I have the pleasure of you being here this morning?"  
Grell smiled. "I made a deal with your master, ofcourse." The butlers eyes widened.  
"Why would he make a deal with you?" He cocked his head.  
Suddenly, a boy appeared behind the butler and sighed. "I suppose you're here for your free day with Sebastian?" He asked. Grell nodded in a happy go lucky manner.  
"Master.. What are you talking-" He was cut off by the boy.  
"I've had enough about this discussion. Sebastian, I order you to spend the day with Grell and let him-" Grell coughed in a hurt manner. "her, do whatever she wants." The butlers eyes widened even larger, but he reluctantly agreed.  
"Yes, master." He bowed as Grell took him by the hand pulling him outside.  
"Wait.. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I yell to Grell as he shuts the door.  
"I suppose you can spend the day with me." A voice from behind me says.  
I turn around to the boy. "I guess that's my only option then." I smile.  
He leads me to the dining hall.  
"Mey Rin," He calls. "Could you please make us some tea?" A red haired maid shows up in the doorway.  
"Right away young master why yes right away!" She screeched. Her voice was really... something.  
While we waited for the tea we made small talk.  
"So, what's your name?" I ask.  
"Ciel Phantomhive, Head of the Phantomhive Manor." I thought about it for a moment. Head of the Phantomhive manor? Wasn't this kid only thirteen, maybe fourteen. "Now, what might yours be?"  
"Juliette." I mumble. "Juliette Winters, reaper in training."  
"Ah, I see. So Grell's your trainer?" I laugh at that word.  
"He's my mentor but I suppose you could call him my trainer. He's not a very good one though." I sigh.  
He nods. "Oh yes I'm sure. Grell doesn't accept much of 'responsibility' now does he?"  
The maid came in and poured our drinks, Of course making sure to clumsily spill mine on to my lap.  
"YEOWTCH!" I shout.  
"Oh my lady I'm so sorry! So sorry indeed!" She panicked.  
"It's okay." I give a large smile, ignoring the pain.  
"I suppose I should've chosen someone else to make the tea." He sighed. "It's such a pain without Sebastian here."  
I sipped at my tea. "I'm sure."  
He sat up and started walking out of the room.  
"Hey.. hold on a second!" I say. "Where are you going!?"  
He turns. "To do paperwork. Being the head of the Phantomhive's isn't all fun and games you know. Would you care to assist me?"  
I thought it was attractive the way he was so.. well.. proper and polite.  
"Yes, of course." I skip and head upstairs with him.


	2. Dress Shopping?

"What do you need me to do?" I ask while plopping into his chair with him.

"Can't you get your own chair!?" He shouted.

"Geeze, sorry." I mumble and go pull out another chair, sitting it across from him.

"Fill these out for me." He set a stack of papers in front of me. Not just a few, a LOT.

I picked up the pen and followed the directions on each paper. It took a few hours but I was almost finished when I realized _'Why am I doing this?'_

"So is this what you do all day?" I sigh.

"Not really. Sebastian usually handles this for me." He groans.

"Well can we do something? I am a guest after all." I smile.

"You're not a guest, you just got stuck here because Grell's with Sebastian." He huffed.  
"Oh.." I said while looking down. "I suppose I'll leave then."  
"Ugh." He groaned. "Wait." He stood up. "I suppose you are a guest and I don't treat guests so rudely. I'm sorry, Lady Juliette."

I laugh. "No need to apologize! I just wanted to go and look at things I've never been IN London before!" I smile. "I wanted someone to come with me, but I could go alone."  
"Well I suppose I could accompany you. I need to buy some new clothing anyways." He walked past me out of the room to the door, grabbing a hat and cane.

"I'm warning you now though, be careful. I have plenty of enemies in London, and without Sebastian we're not very safe." The door creaked open and I gave a cocky grin.

"I think you forgot I'm a reaper."

We walked into a place with plenty of shops.

"Is there any specific places you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I mumble. "I've never been around here before."  
"Well, is there any shop that catches your eye?"

I look around and find one. "Oooh! That one!" I skip toward a shop with a dress in the window.

"H-hey! Wait!" He yelped running after me.

I spun around in the store. All of the clothing was so beautiful! "These are all so pretty!"

"You act as if you've never seen a dress before." He raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh." I looked down with red cheeks. "Well, I've seen them I've just never been to a store with one."

He nodded and ran his index finger and thumb over the fabric on one of the dresses.  
"Explains why you have such crappy taste. This is cheap. I'll show you a real shop." He grabbed my wrist, leading me to another store further down the walkway.

"Come along." He said, holding the door open. I stepped it.

"Have a look around."

I looked at the dresses and the prices. Both were WOW.

"Oh.. I uh.. couldn't afford any of these.." I sigh.

He looks back up at me. "Then I'll make the purchase."

"Oh, no I couldn't!" I said.

"Honestly it's not too big of a deal. I have billions of dollars, I'm sure I could spare some."

I give a smile. "If you insist. Thank you Lord Phantomhive."  
He nodded. "Not a problem."  
I continued to search around but I wasn't sure what to get. One lady came out and took me in the room for a fitting. It was really awkward and strange.

"Have fun." Ciel waved,

The woman kept me in there for what seemed like hours, having me put on various dresses.

"THIS ONE!" She yelped. I jumped at her screeching in my ear. "Go on!" She urged me out. "Go show your little lover!"

"Oh.. um he's not my-" She pushed me outside.

Ciel was looking at his fingernails. "What… do you think?" I managed to get out. He looked back up. "Stunning." He grinned. "Nice choice!"

"That's the first time I've seen you smile today!" I giggled.  
"Smile?" His expression faded. "I'm sorry, I don't 'smile.' "

I wondered why he was always so grim. "Is that all?" He pointed to the dress.

I looked over at a beautiful choker hanging off of a mannequin.

_Don't even think about it, he's done enough. _I thought to myself. I couldn't be greedy, he was being polite as it is.

"Yes, this is all." I nod.

I guess Ciel obviously saw me eyeing the choker, and slipped it into the purchase.  
"You're too kind." I grinned.

"Not a problem _**my lady.**_"


End file.
